


Fire and Ice

by kelseycurtis



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), Riding, Sex, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Loki's in serious need of comfort after learning of his true origins.OCxLoki fluffy smut





	Fire and Ice

Loki’s P.O.V

This day couldn't have gone anymore wrong. Everything I had been led to believe was nothing more than the lies of an old man. Thor had been banished, Odin had gone into an Odin sleep and finally I'd found out my true heritage. I had been right all this time about not fitting in with the family, being the black sheep and now it all made so much sense. I was nothing more than a monstrous frost giant. Something mothers tell their children about at night to scare them. And now I was everything I had been taught to hate and fear.

It explained why I was never going to be king. He couldn't have a frost giant rule Asgard. I looked at myself in the mirror, disgusting with what looked back at me. Blue skin, blood red eyes. I couldn’t let Raven see me like this, she'd turn and run from me. I was the son of Laufey, rightful heir to Jotunheim. But I didn’t want that, I didn’t want to be his son. There had to be something I could do to show Odin that I wasn’t like all the other frost giants that I wasn’t like Laufey. I was a son of Odin, prince of Asgard.

Thor was right, we should have slaughtered them all when we had the chance. I’m sure I still could. It would end the constant feuding and tension. Maybe then Odin would be proud of me and see me as his son. I needed that acceptance from him so that maybe one day I could accept myself. I would resent him for keeping this from me but that could heal. What hurt more was that my mother had kept it from me. With how much she loved me I would have thought she could have been truthful.

I turned away from the mirror, I couldn’t stand to look at myself anymore, let alone be in my own skin. I heard the door open behind me and froze in place. I couldn’t let Raven see me like this. She’d leave me, and I couldn’t live without her. I made a move to the bathroom, but it was too late, she was already in the room, staring at me in shock.   
“Loki?” She questioned.  
I turned away from her, “don't look at me. You shouldn't have to see this.”  
“I dont understand, what's going on?”  
“The truth finally came out. I’m longer blinded by Odin’s lies, ironic isnt it that the god of deception and lies has been lied too his whole life.”

“Your a...frost giant?” She asked hesitantly.  
“I’m a monster,” I turned to her, finally letting her look at me, “see. You should be running from this room, screaming...why aren't you? You should be disgusted by the sight of-"  
Raven cut me off with a kiss, her lips warm against my cold ones. This didnt seem to bother her however. She continued to kiss me, trailing down to my neck.   
“What are you doing? I asked in disbelief.   
“Proving a point.”  
She kissed me again before I could say another word, her fingers tangling in my hair. Raven pulled away for air, that familier lustful look in her eye. Oh. She really wanted me? In this form? 

Raven turned me towards the mirror, forcing me to look at myself. Raven kept her hands on my shoulders to stop me turning away.   
“Does it really look that bad? I think you look beautiful,” she spoke.   
“I’m hideous.”  
“Your still my husband. Your still my Loki. No matter what form you take.”  
Raven’s hands moved down to the hem of my undershirt, pulling the material up and over my head. This revealed more of my pale blue skin, darker blue lines across my chest. She kissed my shoulder, her lips like hot coals across my skin. But yet it wasn’t painful like I had expected. And she showed no signs of discomfort. Her hands moved further down my body, undoing my pants before pulling those off me too. 

I stood there in just my boxers, forced to look at my monstrous form. I had no idea what this was meant to prove.   
“You really don’t see what I see?” She asked.  
“The only thing beautiful in that mirror is you. And I am so underserving of you.”  
“Why? Because you think you’re a monster? You were manipulated and lied too for all of your life, led to believe your race were the monsters. What kind of king steals a baby from its home, from its people and parents?”  
I let her words sink in, she was right. It was just difficult. Whilst he wasn’t my true father he had still raised me, cared for me in his own way. Raven turned me round to face her once more. 

She kissed me again, her body pressing against mine. I let her take control of the situation, I needed her too. Raven led me over to the bed, pushing me down on to the soft sheets. She undressed herself before climbing on top of me, straddling my waist. She started kissing me again, her kisses hungry and passionate. I was left breathless by her kisses. But I needed more. She kissed every part of my blue flesh that she could. I wasn’t used to this kind of devotion, normally I was the one doing this. It felt…nice to be on the receiving end. Raven continued her journey south, taking my boxers off. Raven could sense my unease and placed a comforting hand on my chest.   
“Relax Loki, I’m not going to hurt you,” she reassured.  
I’d never been so vulnerable before. Never…submissive.

Raven took my cock into her hot, wet mouth. She smiled as I gasped at the sensation. I could only moan and whimper as she devoured me completely. Her mouth was like liquid fire on my cock. I didn’t know how much I could take before I would come apart. She held my hips down so that I wouldn’t buck into her mouth. She took it slow, practically worshiping my cock with her lips and tongue. I gripped the bed sheets beneath me, needing something to cling too.   
“P-please don’t…fuck…don’t stop,” I manged.   
Raven showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, continuing to suck my cock with a soft moan. I threw my head back against the sheets, still whimpering from the pleasure. It was almost too much, teetering on the edge of too much pleasure. 

She eventually stopped, climbing back on top of me. She barely gave me any time to recover as pressed her wet, heat against my cock. I wasn’t sure if I could take more. Raven laced her fingers with mine, leaning down to kiss me lovingly. She then slowly sunk herself down onto my cock. I cursed, squeezing her hands tight. Fuck. She just felt so good. So tight, so hot. Once she was fully seated on my cock she remained still, giving me time to compose myself. Raven leaned down, cupping my cheek.   
“Your okay, I’ve got you,” she spoke softly.   
I smiled at her, how was it possible to have found someone so loving and caring? I had no idea what I’d done to deserve such an angel. Raven sat back up, rolling her hips against mine. She moaned softly, letting the pleasure guide her movements. 

I placed my hands on her hips, noticing the small shiver that ran through her. I went to pull away, but she placed her hands over mine, stopping me. Now she began to ride me, her hands on my chest to keep her balance. My hips bucked against hers, forcing a louder moan from her. I started to match her pace, pulling her down for another kiss. I needed all of her at once. Having her like this was so much more intense. She sped up the pace a little, moaning my name. I was so close already, it was almost pathetic at how little I was lasting. Normally I could go most of the night, but it seemed her tender touch had rendered me weak. I reached between us, finding her clit. She shuddered in pleasure and from the feeling of my cold thumb against her hot bundle of nerves.

A few moments more and she came apart on top of me, crying out her release. It seemed her orgasm triggered my own as I too came apart seconds after her, whimpering her name. I was a panting, shaking mess. Who knew a woman could do such a thing to me. Raven climbed off of me carefully and lay next to me. She pulled me into her arms, my head against her chest as she stroked my hair. I noticed how her skin broke out in goose bumps, how she began to shiver at my touch. I tried to pull away but again she refused, holding me close.   
“I don’t want you to be cold, let me warm you like you warmed me,” I spoke.   
With that my skin returned to its normal shade, its normal temperature. I continued to cling to her, afraid of letting her go. She continued to stroke my hair to soothe and calm me, slowly lulling me into a deep sleep.


End file.
